RWBY Kid AU: Semblance
by Ziirroh
Summary: Something I felt compelled to write after seeing a post on tumblr mentioning the RWBY characters and goofing up with their Semblances as children. Will hopefully contain everyone as their Semblances are revealed, so updates are gonna be slow.
1. Ruby Rose

**A/N: Had a bit of conflict over how to present this, so not quite satisfied with what came out. I tried out a few different approaches and this is the finished product. So I would be grateful for reviews on improving this particular chapter and of course the others that follow.**

**Anywho, this is obviously gonna be AU-ish since not much is known on Semblance at this point in time. I decided to set a specific age in which most people discover their Semblance at 10, though I figure it's not strictly set to that age as everyone develops differently. So my idea for this one was to make Ruby discover her semblance at an early age. It wasn't because of her skill, which allowed her to be moved ahead 2 yrs. in canon, but I just figured her Semblance to be quite simple and would be something one could gain quickly under certain circumstances. I hope you enjoy reading what I've got here and what's to come.**

* * *

Semblance, an innate ability unique to every person that varies immensely among each user.

Most children usually discover their Semblance around the age of ten. However there is one young girl who is an exception to this theory. At the age of seven, Ruby Rose had unintentionally attained the use of her Semblance.

Parents watched from the sidelines, either standing or sitting on benches, smiling at the energetic children playing their game of tag. The playground wasn't very large, containing only one set of swings, monkey bars, and a single slide, so the children would often run into the small woods nearby to find places to hide. After ending another round of their game, Ruby ended up being 'it'.

The dark haired girl, being as abundant with energy as she is, didn't like being 'it'. She was slower than the other children due to her small size, who were a bit taller and had longer legs than her. This left her at a disadvantage since the others could quickly escape her touch with their slightly longer strides.

Ruby was much better at hiding, since she was able to use her petite body to hide in places the other children couldn't quite fit into. As the new round went on, Ruby wasn't surprised that most of the kids had made it to the slide, which they had dubbed as the safe zone, before she could manage to catch them.

However there was one last kid who hadn't touched base yet, and Ruby was determined to get him.

She wandered into the small wooded area as it was the only actual place to hide. Eventually, after walking a good distance, she found the boy hiding behind the trunk of a tree.

Upon spotting him she shouted out "Aha!" which she immediately regretted as it alerted the boy to her presence. He dashed out from behind the tree and sprinted toward the playground; the chase had begun.

As Ruby slowly began nearing the boy she could tell that they were getting close to the playground, as she could hear the shouts of the other children egging the boy to move faster. Slowly but surely, Ruby began to fall further behind as the boy quickened his pace when hearing the cheers from the other kids.

Ruby was starting to feel desperate as she urged her short legs to move faster, pumping them as hard as she could, and for a brief moment time slowed.

Ruby felt the muscles in her legs tense and a surge of energy course through her body, and the next thing she knew she had completely shot past the boy. She heard a yelp of surprise from him, but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of the air rushing past her ears. She was a bit confused at first, but she soon felt exhilaration at her incredible speed letting out an excited laugh.

Her cheerfulness was quickly replaced with dread when the playground came into view; she was headed straight into the swing set.

Ruby tried to stop herself by digging her heels into the ground; however she was not yet used to her newfound skill and ended up slamming into one of the swings anyway. She had been going at such a high velocity, that as she impacted with the swing she actually swung over the top of the bar supporting it.

As she came back down she unceremoniously fell off the seat, landing flat on her back. She sat up slowly, dizziness boggling her mind as she tried to wave away the Beowolves scampering around her head.

The next thing she felt was a pair of hands under her arms and she could sense herself being lifted up. Shaking off the last bits of dizziness Ruby looked up at the face of her mother.

Summer Rose had a worried expression as she examined Ruby, trying to locate any serious injuries. When she found none a relieved sigh escaped her lips. Much to Ruby's displeasure, her mother decided that they should return home for the day. She waved goodbye to her friends who smiled and waved back, relieved to see that she was alright.

Back at their home, Summer had Ruby retell what had caused the incident at the park. After listening to Ruby's avid explanation she realized that her daughter had discovered her Semblance. She then tried to explain the situation to her as best as she could.

"So it's like a super power!" Ruby exclaimed, her brilliant silver orbs sparkling.

Summer giggled at her daughter's mirth. "Yes, I suppose you can call it that."

A few days after the incident Ruby was at the park, once again playing a game of tag with her friends. Except this time Ruby was able to catch nearly every one of her friends, thanks to the random occurrences of her Semblance activating.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how ya'll play tag, but when I played it was kinda like a mix of hide-&-seek and tag. We hide but when found whoever's 'it' has gotta make contact in order for it to really count. Of course there was a safe spot designated so the game wouldn't last forever, and usually that last person tagged was often the person who would be 'it' in the next round or if no one was caught then you would remain 'it' for another round or two.**

**I was considering writing out the dialogue of Summer's explanation and Ruby's retell of the event, but I don't think it would've came out the way I would want it to. Mebbe I'll edit this again later and do that, but for now it's gonna stay like this. There's a few other things I'm being nitpicky about, but I think I'll only mess with it if you guys say something about it XD.**

**One more thing that's kinda important, if you readers wouldn't mind suggesting a prompt for Blake cuz I've got zilch on her, and atm I'm not getting any ideas that spark my interest in writing her part. I really want to though, so blast me away with any ideas you've got. You can send it as a pm or via review, whichever works better for ya. Genre doesn't have to be adorkable (unless you want it to be) it can be angsty, or anything really, that floats yer boat.**


	2. Yang Xiao Long

**A/N: BLAM! Chapter 2, Yang. Hope you guys like this one, it involves a lame pun and an awesome burn (and not the kind you may think).**

**FYI: I wrote this deciding not to have Yang and Ruby being blood related (Ruby being the adopted one), so where Ruby lived with her mum, Yang lives with her dad (don't ask me about Yang's mum, cuz I couldn't come up with anything for her XD).**

* * *

Ten year old Yang Xiao Long wasn't exactly a vain girl; she just couldn't stand having other people touch her hair.

She had a gorgeous mass of golden hair that flowed down past her waist, the length and amount made it difficult to maintain. It didn't help when the other kids in her class wanted to play with her hair; their grubby hands dirtying it, and often tangling it into knots.

Those that touched her hair would often experience having a fist smashed into their face or gut immediately after. There had also been some instances where she accidentally used her Semblance on those who ignorantly tried to touch her golden locks.

Yang's Semblance had a rather unique aspect to it when activated. When in a state of extreme anger her body would be engulfed in flames, the heat simmering about her made it appear as if she were glowing, and her cheerful lilac eyes would become a smoldering red.

She was unable to fully control it since she had just recently attained it, so the many trips to the principal's office usually ended with a stern reprimand of "learn to control yourself!"

She had already sent several children home in tears with bruises or mild burns.

Now when someone would attempt to touch her hair, before they could lay a finger on her, they would be met with a scathing glare. The feeling of a sudden chill would crawl up their spine and make them retreat in the opposite direction.

However there was one boy, a well-known bully in the school, that wouldn't stop bothering her about how protective she was over her hair.

If she wasn't in big enough trouble for beating up the other kids that touched her hair before, she would've gladly pummeled this boy. But her father had threatened to ground her the next time she got herself in trouble, and Yang didn't like the idea of being cooped up in the house.

So she tried to ignore him, but still he would pester her.

One day during recess, Yang was trying to play alone with a hacky sack, to ignore the bully's incessant blabbering, but her patience with the boy was waning fast.

"So Yang, why do you keep your hair _Xiao Long_?" He asked her sarcastically.

He began snickering at his corny joke not noticing the blonde quivering in irritation.

The pun shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did. Normally, Yang would've congratulated someone for coming up with such an awesome lame pun, being quite the jokester herself, but she was just so irritated with the boy that she couldn't even find it remotely amusing.

She caught the hacky sack in her hand, after a final kick, and proceeded to walk away from him, getting tired of his stupid cackling.

That's when things escalated.

The boy stopped his laughter when he noticed Yang walking away from him. Angry at being ignored he reached a hand out to grab her. Unfortunately for him, instead of grabbing one of her arms he took a hold of a few strands of her hair.

When Yang felt the small tug at her hair, the anger flared within her immediately. She didn't even try to restrain her Semblance, already irate from the boy's continuous annoyance over the past few days.

As the fiery inferno engulfed her body she heard the boy yelp in surprise, instantly releasing his grip on her hair.

Yang turned around, prepared to pummel the unlucky boy, her glowing red eyes boring into the boy's skull. However the sight she saw in front of her made her anger subside just as quickly as it had appeared.

The boy was kneeling on the ground, both of his hands covering his face, and he was quietly whimpering.

All of the energy Yang had unleashed earlier drained from her body, as she began to panic. Yang had never seriously hurt anyone with her Semblance before, and she didn't want to find out what kind of punishment would be placed on her if she ever did.

_When Dad hears about this, he'll ground me for life! _Yang thought in disdain.

After a short moment the boy started standing up and uncovering his face. Yang's worried expression was replaced with a wide grin.

Apparently, Yang's rage was so immense that the intensity of the heat in her flames had completely singed off the boy's eyebrows.

Yang tried to hold in her laughter at first, placing her hands over her mouth to stifle it, but the sight before her was just too amusing. Soon she freely guffawed, her arms wrapped around her abdomen as the laughter shook her body.

The boy burst into tears then, and he stumbled off to find a teacher. Yang continued to laugh even though she knew she was going to be scolded soon.

She found it difficult to stop laughing, each time she thought she calmed herself down the image of the brow-less boy would appear in her head, ensuing another bout of giggles.

Not too long after the incident, Yang found herself sitting on a chair in the hallway outside of the principal's office. She could hear her father profusely apologizing to the parent of the boy whose brows were now nonexistent.

After the other family left in a huff, her father came out of the office looking exhausted, and whipped his gaze toward Yang. A shy smile formed on her lips, but soon turned into a frown at the stern look in her father's eyes.

No words needed to be exchanged between the two as they left the school building toward the parking lot.

Once they had gotten home, her father informed her that she would be grounded for a _very_ long time.

The next day when she went to class, she manage to get into trouble again. This time it was for causing a disturbance during class.

She just couldn't stop laughing every time she saw the boy and his lack of eyebrows.

* * *

**A/N: Okay first thing I gotta say is sorry for the lame ass pun, it literally came to me as I was writing that part, and I practically face palmed myself for even thinking it. It's so stupid XD. **

**I can see a situation like this happening with Yang, especially seeing how she reacts about her hair as an adult. Burning off a kid's eyebrows is just a bonus. **

**I notice how some people see Yang as being vain (or at least describe her that way), but I always thought that she was protective of her hair because it's a flippin long n gorgeous wild mane, and I'm pretty sure hair of that length and mass would be tough to take care of. I mean, I wouldn't like it if some kids started knotting my hair with their gross hands XD.**

**As usual thanks for reading and please leave a review telling me where I should improve or what I should fix (or just to say nice things that'll make me get all warm n fuzzy and weird lol).**


	3. Weiss Schnee

_**I wanted to post this sooner, but tests are very time consuming.**_

**Okay. So I imagine the parent Schnees are both living and healthy. Like most of you peeps, I'd think that they travel a lot, or at least spend a long time at a company building to do business stuff, thus leaving Weiss in the care of her tutors and servants. However, rather than being spiteful about their absence, Weiss puts more effort into whatever she does to impress the 'rents when they return home after work. Then I decided that this was how she developed a sort of superiority complex. alright, enough with the background stuff. Go and enjoy kid Schnee's chapter. **

* * *

As the heiress to a prestigious company, Weiss Schnee was expected to be the best at everything she did, and she was.

She excelled at her studies, was able to hit the highest notes when singing, and had superb strategic capabilities during her fencing practices. However, as perfect as the princess may have appeared, there was one thing she hadn't quite mastered, her Semblance. Of course she was still a young child, only ten years old, so none of the household's servants were surprised that she had at least one imperfection.

Weiss' Semblance came in the form of glyphs, which she could materialize just about anywhere; its appearance looked much like the Schnee logo residing within two circles with various runes rotating about it. Her glyphs gave her the ability to alter the physics of an object, keeping it afloat in mid air or planted firmly against a surface such as a wall. It could also be used on a person, increasing their agility and jump height.

Weiss had difficulties keeping her glyphs up long enough to manipulate the physics of an object; she wasn't satisfied with that fact. It bothered her when she heard the adults saying, "it's to be expected of a child". Weiss didn't want them to view her as a child, but as a mature young lady who was capable of doing everything just as well as any adult.

So Weiss made a decision to discretely train herself during the days when she had some free time from all of her lessons. She would take various books on Semblance from her father's study, taking them to her room so she could practice on improving her control of using her glyphs on objects. Then she would use her acquired knowledge and train herself without rest. She hoped that by taking these extra lessons she would be able to make it appear as if she were a natural at it.

One day, when she had finished her classes early, she was lying on her stomach on the floor of her room; a box of crayons scattered beside her and a coloring book splayed in front of her. She was pretending to be occupied with coloring in the book, while a maid was going about dusting off the expensive trinkets that decorated the shelves and walls of her room.

After the maid left the room, Weiss waited until she could no longer hear her footsteps echoing down the long empty halls. She then quickly discarded the crayon she'd been holding in distaste.

Only children engaged in such activities, and Weiss deemed herself far more mature than a mere child.

She stood up and scanned her room, trying to find an object suitable enough to practice on, heaving an annoyed sigh when she realized that everything was either too expensive, fragile, or not adequate enough. Her gaze finally settled upon the crayons on the floor, figuring that there was no other choice, she picked up a bright red crayon. Distancing herself from everything else, she then placed the crayon on the floor in the center of her room.

She took a few steps back and closed her eyes, standing motionless, concentrating on her breathing.

_Just remember what you've practiced Weiss. _

Upon opening her eyes she made concise, deft movements with her hands, then pointed her left hand toward the red crayon. The pale blue image of a glyph appeared underneath it.

She had successfully created a glyph, but this wasn't what she had been having the most trouble with recently. Creating a null glyph was simple at this point, it was altering its physical aspect, and then maintaining it, that proved challenging. Upturning her hand, the motion caused the glyph to change jet black. She held that position for a long moment, and when nothing changed a small smile formed on Weiss' lips. She felt rather pleased with herself, allowing a feeling of giddiness to flow through her.

However, due to this internal distraction, it had caused her to lose some of her concentration. She let her hold on the altered glyph slip, and it reverted back to its shade of pastel blue. The red crayon ended up rocketing toward the pristine pallid ceiling of her room.

_Oh no, if it leaves a mark I'll get in trouble! _Weiss panicked briefly.

Making another whirl of rapid motions with her hands, Weiss managed to create another glyph near the ceiling where she judged the crayon would hit. The crayon touched the light blue glyph and was captured once again in the dark color Weiss converted it to.

Releasing a breath of air she'd been holding, Weiss closed her eyes from the emotional exhaustion, allowing her arms to drop to her sides and releasing the glyph. Though after a few seconds she noticed that she hadn't heard the crayon make contact with the carpet yet.

Peering up at the ceiling she found the crayon continuing to linger up above. Her initial reaction was to be alarmed; she didn't expect the crayon's physics to remain modified. But as she pondered this, it was then that she realized she had more potential than she originally thought.

She placed a hand on her chin in thought._ If I can keep that crayon up there, would I be able to keep a larger object up there as well?_

So she set to work practicing once more, using the other crayons to test her capability. She tried it on a white crayon first, so she wouldn't risk leaving a stain on the ceiling. It took a few attempts to figure out what she had done the first time, but eventually she managed to get the hang of it. Within a short time she had a majority of the crayons attached to the ceiling, as well as the coloring book.

_Now for something more daring. _She thought with a smirk.

Her hands moving swiftly, she created another glyph; this one was white, and much larger than the others, as it was being targeted under her.

A strong resolve in mind and the cocky smirk still on her lips; she released the glyph and somersaulted toward the ceiling, making a landing that judges would give a perfect 10 out of 10. As soon as her feet made solid contact, she promptly formed the necessary glyph to keep her position on the ceiling.

She waited silently for a moment, listening for any of the servants to enter the room to see what all of the commotion was about. Unsurprisingly no one came to investigate, they were probably too busy cleaning the enormous mansion to pay attention to a "pampered little girl" in her room.

Still grinning at not being caught doing something reckless,she was about to deactivate the glyph, but the grin quickly disappeared and she froze when a realization occurred to her. Her resolve had seemingly vanished, as she was suddenly unsure about releasing the glyph holding her, for fear that she would come tumbling ungraciously onto the floor. If someone were to find her in such a predicament she would be terribly embarrassed for the rest of her life, not to mention sore.

As she looked to the glyph holding her, she deliberated for a while longer and came to the decision that it was worth the effort, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she gradually released her hold on it.

When she didn't feel the pull of gravity taking her down, she peeked out of one eye to see the glyph was truly gone and that she was still firmly planted on the ceiling.

Expelling a lengthy sigh in relief, she took a look at her abnormal surroundings and giggled in delight. Her mother and father would be so proud at seeing her excel in her aptitude on Semblance. This would prove that she was more of an adult than most children her age, after all being able to hold an entire person against gravity would be no easy feat for any other child.

She took the first few precarious steps toward the red crayon, then as she was feeling more confident in her abilities she made fluid strides to it. She picked it up and upon letting it go, watched it as it fell back toward the ceiling. She became even more resolute when she found that she still remained firmly affixed to the ceiling after performing a small hop. She decided to have a bit of fun by doing a few cartwheels and other athletic maneuvers, but doing them as quietly as possible so not to attract any unwanted attention.

After enjoying herself for nearly an hour, she determined that it was time to return to normal physics. She created a glyph under the red crayon first; she wasn't dumb enough to not test it first before herself. When she performed the same process she had done to get it up here, she noticed that the crayon still remained stuck on the ceiling.

Going over to it, she picked it up, and once again dropped it; it still went toward the ceiling. Weiss stood there for a moment processing this new information, but she didn't panic this time; she decided to be mature and just calmly accept her fate.

Taking a seat at where she was standing, she picked up the crayon once again.

_Might as well make the most out of this situation. _

Weiss then proceeded to draw a number of doodles all over the ceiling.

She figured that she wouldn't be scolded too harshly; after all she was just a child.

* * *

**A/N: Don't know if you noticed it, but I kinda sorta made an allusion to White Rose ship using the crayons. I'm a bit of a dweeb about Ruby and Weiss being a couple. You can't keep mah babus separated! The Red String of Fate baby! Which is also the title of an awesome White Rose fic by the fabtastic Attack on Apples (well w/o the baby part XD), if you haven't read it you should go check it out. It's totes awesome =w=. As usual favorite, follow, and/or review, it helps to know if people are actually reading this.**


	4. Pyrrha Nikos

**A/N: I don't really know what to do for Pyrrha's parents, so I pretty much kept them out of the way for the most part XD. With the way she behaves though, I would assume they're both decent people and not some sticks in the mud. I probably didn't do very well with Pyrrha tbh, but I haven't quite found a strong link to her character yet. It's easier for me to write someone else if I have something I can relate to with them. **

**In other news...I never realized how many views this was getting, and it's all because of Weiss' chapter apparently. Well at least that's the day it shot way up, Ruby's has the most views XD. I just hope that means ppl actually attempted to read all the chapters tho. I thought this wasn't doing well at all since I haven't been receiving much feedback, but I guess ppl don't always want to fave/follow/review stuff, which is okay cuz i'm guilty of it too.**

******Anyways enough babbling from me, go enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was probably the sweetest girl anyone has ever met. She was always willing to help others, even when they didn't outright ask for it. Some would say that she was quite mature for her age; often taking on responsibilities reserved for adults.

When it came to height she surpassed all other children in her class. She always had her flaming red hair tied back all business-like and her emerald eyes shone with excitement and an underlying seriousness.

This behavior, coupled with her appearance, made her seem older than eleven.

Her parents often received high praises about how intelligent and perfect she was. Although she appreciated the commendations, she couldn't agree with the thought of being perfect. In fact Pyrrha had been struggling with regulating her Semblance over polarity.

She was able to have a certain control over the magnetism of any metal object within her proximity. Although quite often she could not fully contain the extent to which it would activate.

It started out simple, just small things like paper clips sticking to her arms or hands, but eventually her magnetism became more volatile. One day during class, a boy who happened to have braces had gotten stuck on Pyrrha's arm for a couple minutes. It was quite the embarrassment for the two youngsters, with Pyrrha apologizing profusely to the awkward boy.

After that incident Pyrrha had trained herself to better her control over her Semblance, and it worked; there hadn't been any major happenings with her Semblance for several days. However fortune had not sided with this striving young girl.

It was a weekend, Pyrrha was studying in her room; her parents had gone out grocery shopping. She had been occupied with finishing a project due the upcoming week when her stomach emitted a low rumble. Deciding it was about time for a break; she stopped working on her current assignment and proceeded out the room to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen she headed straight to the fridge, but paused a moment to gaze at the various items plastered on its surface.

Covering the majority of the fridge were papers and notes. Certain files commemorated some of Pyrrha's achievements, like a certificate or high scoring test paper; other articles had written reminders of appointments or approaching events.

Opening the fridge she peered inside, searching the shelves for something that would be quick to prepare. Her eyes finally settled on a carton of milk; she then peeked across the kitchen spotting a box of cereal. Grabbing the milk she closed the fridge and walked over to the counter that the cereal occupied. It was one of her favorite brands of cereal, Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes; though not one of the healthiest choices Pyrrha liked it nonetheless.

As Pyrrha went about the room collecting the necessary items needed to prepare her cereal, she failed to notice the fridge magnets quivering and subtly following her every movement back and forth across the area.

Humming a nonsensical tune, Pyrrha stopped when she felt something touch her arm. She turned her head back, expecting to see a bug fly off or something fall to the floor, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Shrugging she passed it off as strands of her hair tickling her skin, and continued her humming.

She was once again interrupted when she felt something touch her back. This time she turned around completely, scanning the area, searching for the cause of her confusion. She was answered when she felt an object smack itself onto her forehead. After recovering from a jolt of initial shock, Pyrrha reached a hand up to peel off whatever had attached itself to her cranium; it was one of the fridge magnets.

She looked up at the refrigerator to see a few papers dangling loosely from the lack of magnetic support. Feeling a little disappointed at the reappearance of her unruly Semblance, Pyrrha proceeded to deposit the magnet in her hand on a table near the fridge.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she discovered that the magnet was practically glued to her hand. She shook her hand erratically, hoping the magnet would dislodge itself, but the effort was done in vain. She became frantic, which caused the situation to worsen causing the intensity of her Semblance's power to increase.

She let out a yelp as magnets began attaching themselves on the front of her body in higher frequency. Turning around so that the rest of the magnets would stick onto her back rather than her face, she had forgotten about another object prone to the manipulation of magnetism. Before the red haired girl had time to register it, the spoon she had gotten to eat her cereal with had flown toward her face; the shallow oval end fixed on her nose. The impact stung; causing her eyes to water momentarily, but she did not cry.

When she had finally felt nothing else pasting onto her body, she let out a relieved sigh and went to return the milk to the fridge. No point in eating at the moment when there was a spoon stuck on her face. She then sat at the table; noticing the metal capped salt and pepper shakers slowly sliding toward her. With an exasperated sigh she put her arms straight out in front of her; hovering over the two shakers which promptly attached themselves to each respective arm.

She sat there glumly, covered in magnets and other odd objects, waiting for the return of her parents.

When Pyrrha's parents entered their kitchen they weren't expecting the sight of their daughter covered in fridge magnets and other various objects. Setting the bags of groceries aside they rushed over to assist their daughter in maintaining her Semblance; but not before her father snapped a photo with his scroll.

As Pyrrha would get older her control over her Semblance would be solid, and she would be exceptionally skillful with it. Although there would be some instances when memories of that day would resurface. Her father would find the time to tease her with a picture of a young girl covered in fridge magnets and a spoon on her nose.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to add the part with the spoon on her nose just cuz I wanted to mess with poor Pyrrha XD. Of course I have to have her dad tease her, it's what dads do after all; remind you of all your embarrassing moments in life. I hope you found it funny, cuz I did. Just for fun, tell me what chapter you found funny, cute, the most relatable, or whatever else you come up with. **

**Next is prolly the chapter most of you have been waiting for, Blakey wakey! Hahah! I think it came out pretty well, but I won't really know that until I finish typing it and getting reviews from you readers. Sorry for those of you who were prolly really eager to read Blake's chapter when I mentioned it in the beginning, but I already had these other ones typed up and wanted to get them outta the way first.**

**Please leave a review, and follow/favorite if you enjoyed reading. Thanks everyone for reading this stuff.**


	5. Blake Belladonna

**A/N: First lemme give my thanks to those who contributed ideas for Blake's chapter. I don't think I could've made any progress on hers at all if you guys didn't shout some ideas at me. I especially want to thank _Polarbearblue_ for being my muse on this chapter. I would've procrastinated on this heavily if they didn't plant some amazing ideas in my mind. Once again thank you all. You guys made Blake's chapter the longest so far XD.**

**Since not much is known about Adam I didn't delve too much into his character. I decided that the two of them have more of a sibling relationship, rather than a romantic one, so Adam can be the overprotective bro at times XD. ****I interpreted their relationship as them simply looking out for one another and having a lot of trust in each other during combat.**** I researched the wiki and videos a bunch in order to get certain details correctly, but if it seems something's not quite right let me know. **

* * *

_"Your hopes have become my burden._

_I will find my own liberation…"_

Dusk was settling over a small town, its citizens going about their business in a jovial manner. Near the outskirts of this town were several warehouses near a river, most of them being abandoned. Inside one of these empty buildings two figures could be seen sparring.

One was a young, dark haired girl that looked to be about 12 years in age. She wore a white short sleeved shirt with black pants and shoes equally as dark. Sans the white shirt, she would've blended in perfectly with the shadows haunting the warehouse. A black ribbon was wrapped around her left arm, covering an old scar near the top of her elbow. However the most distinguishable traits of this young girl were her eyes and the extra pair of ears atop her head; evidence that she was a Faunus. Furry feline ears were perched on her head, twitching and flicking about at any sound and movement being made. Her golden irises shone in the dim lighting, flickering like small flames.

She made a swing at her sparring partner and missed, eliciting a playful chuckle from them.

"Too slow Blake." The girl could feel her momentum being used against her, as the other fighter grabbed her outstretched arm, and flipped her over onto her back.

Blake let out a huff of frustration after gathering her wits and sat up, rubbing her injured back. This was the fifth time she was defeated, and she had yet to get a single victory. She remained seated on the ground, too exhausted to get up just yet. When she heard her opponent chuckle once again she peered up, giving a glare as if she were piercing daggers, at the young man standing above her.

"Not funny Adam." She said with a grumpy pout.

The boy, Adam, was a fairly tall lad, making him appear older than 15. He wore a blood red shirt and black pants and shoes. He was a Faunus, like Blake, but instead of animal ears he had two dark brown horns edging each side of his head. They nearly blended in with his somewhat spikey brown hair, if it weren't for the many red highlights streaking through it, no one would notice them. And unlike Blake's glowing honeyed eyes, his were a generic brown.

Adam looked at her with a smirk, holding out a hand to pull her off the ground, she begrudgingly took it.

"Aaaw, come on Blake, you told me to not go easy on you." Adam stated when she wouldn't drop the pout.

He then ruffled the top of her head, tickling her Faunus ears, making her giggle slightly.

"Hey! Stop that!" Blake swatted his hand away, but the pout was now replaced with a smile.

Adam couldn't help but laugh. "There you go. I'd rather have a happy cat than a grumpy one." He said in a teasing tone.

"Whatever." She replied with a smirk. "So, how about another round?"

The smile dropped into a frown as Adam gave Blake an incredulous look.

"Again? Haven't you done enough practicing for the day?"

He received another glare from Blake before she responded.

"No. It's not enough until I figure out my Semblance." Her tone serious.

Adam released a sigh. "We've been over this a million times Blake." He chided.

"Just because you can't join me on the armed resistance missions, doesn't mean you can't contribute to the White Fang in other ways. You can't rush this sort of thing, it has to come on its own accord." He lectured.

Blake crossed her arms in defiance, the grumpy pout making its appearance once more.

"I know that Adam…" She started, frowning as she trailed off. "But I want to be there with you, so I know you're safe." Blake's kitty ears drooped low against her head, she looked down at her feet, one foot scuffing at the ground.

There was a brief silence between the two until Adam spoke.

"Hey, how about we take a breather before we start up again? Let's take a stroll around the town, it's pretty late so not many people will see us." He told her.

Blake's ears quickly perked up at that, a large grin growing on her face at not being completely shot down.

"Sure! Just let me get my things first." She told him animatedly.

She quickly headed over to where her bag rested near some large crates. Lying near the bag was her treasured weapon, Gambol Shroud. It was a black medium length sword, the actual blade being rather thin compared to its much wider, cleaver looking sheath. At its hilt a long black elastic ribbon sprouted from it, which could be retracted or extended to adjust its length. She pulled out a small harness from her bag, so she could carry her weapon easier.

Meanwhile, as Adam watched the young girl skip off in excitement toward their bags, he shook his head with a smile and followed after her toward his own belongings. Kneeling down, he pulled from his bag a bone white mask carved with intricate red lines. It was a half mask, concealing his eyes and barely covering the tip of his nose. There were four small slits in it, two each at the spots where his eyes would be. He wore this mask to intimidate those who would think to harm either Blake or himself. So far, it did a pretty good job.

He reached past the bag to his weapon, Wilt & Blush, leaning against a crate. Wilt was a fairly long ninjatō sword, Blush was the black rifle sheath that covered it. He pulled it out a notch to look at its bright red blade, the color looking as if it had just been pulled from the intense heat of a forge. Sliding it back into place, he held it to his side and stood, waiting for Blake to strap her own bladed weapon onto her back on the harness wrapped around her torso.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah, let's go."

Warmer seasons were approaching, making the night air pleasantly cool for the duo as they strolled around town. At this time of day most of the town's citizens were in their homes, though a few were bustling about in the marketplace for last minute shopping.

Once in a while, the two would stop to peer into shop windows looking at what was on sale, but they never entered. Not many of the shops accepted Faunus customers, but it wasn't like they really had the money to buy anything anyways.

They walked into a park, completely empty of any pedestrians, enjoying the silence and the sound of the gentle trickling of water from a nearby fountain. However, the peace was broken when a group of men approached them; they didn't look friendly.

"Adam." Blake placed a hand on Gambol Shroud as she looked to him for a decision.

Adam remained calm, his gaze never leaving the men, though he tightened his grip on his sword. Ten, he counted ten of them. There was one standing further ahead than the others, probably the leader of the group, he spoke out to the two.

"You're kind aren't welcome here." The man stated bluntly in a gruff tone, leaving no room for argument.

It was then that Blake noticed some of the men brandishing various blunt objects as weapons, ranging from hammers to wooden bats. An eerie silence settled over them as the man was probably giving them time to leave.

_Gee, how kind of him._ Blake thought.

When the leader saw neither one of them make a move, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Fine then, we'll do this the hard way."

He started approaching, but before he could even take the first step a loud band was heard and a sleek object hit him square in the face. Before any of the other men could react, Adam was there in a blur, grabbing Wilt while it was still in mid-air, and hitting the man with Blush in the gut.

The man stumbled onto his knees, his hands clutching at his stomach and groaning in agony. At this point Adam had sheathed his sword and stood tall before the men. The rest of them men gaped at what had just happened, but soon recollected themselves and prepared to attack. None of them charged forward, too afraid to even come near Adam, but those closest to Blake decided she looked like an easier prey.

Blake noticed three men nearing her with wicked grins, though fear still flickered in their eyes briefly when they glanced over at Adam. Blake took their small distraction to break into a run opposite of the men. Jolted by her sudden movement, the men soon took chase after her.

Blake was rather swift, so it didn't take long to find another secluded location within the park. As she turned to meet her opponents, she almost let out a laugh at how far away they were. It was almost comical, seeing them panting and one of them bent over with his hands on his knees, when they had finally reached her.

Becoming serious, she didn't give them a chance to fully recover as she sprinted towards them, Gambol Shroud in hand, and knocked out the man that was bent over. One of them let out a yelp of surprise, while the other tried to make a swipe at her with a metal pipe. Blake dodged it easily by performing several backflips.

Now with a bit of distance from them, Blake unsheathed her blade and allowed it to fold into a more compact form. Gripping the ribbon at its hilt tightly, she threw Gambol Shroud toward the man that struck out at her, having it fire a shot to increase its velocity. It hurtled at the unlucky fellow, hitting him directly on the head with its blunt end and effectively knocking him out. Pulling back on the ribbon, Gambol Shroud fired another shot, speeding past her, before she swung it around to strike at the last man standing.

Allowing her weapon to make its way back into her hand, she sheathed it and slowly approached the three men bowled over on the ground unconscious. Smirking at their graceless defeat, she ran back to where Adam was, hoping he was doing just as well as her.

When she arrived at his location, what she saw stopped her in her tracks as she took in the scene before her. The other men Adam was left with to fight lay strewn about on the ground, badly beaten with large bruises and one had a limb bending in an abnormal direction. It wasn't anything truly horrible, since none of them were killed, but it shocked Blake to know that Adam had done this to them. They may be hateful toward their kind, but they didn't deserve a punishment like this.

Blake's kitty ears picked up the sound of whimpering and her gaze looked toward its source. What she found was the leader kneeled down in front of Adam, whose back was toward Blake. Blake's eyes widened in alarm as she saw Adam raise an unsheathed Wilt above his head, preparing to strike the man down.

"NO!" Blake screamed as she ran towards Adam, watching the blade being brought down.

The sudden adrenaline rush made everything move in slow motion, as Blake tried harder to reach Adam. As fast as she was, she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it in time, but she had to try. It was then she felt an odd sensation flow through her being. She shivered slightly as she felt a strange chill that left her body as quickly as it came. Something, maybe intuition, told her to look back, and when she did she saw herself slowly dissolve into shadows behind her. Not lingering too long at the strange sight, she looked forward again and saw that she was almost next to Adam. She grabbed Gambol Shroud from its place and raised it up above her as she braced herself.

A long clang echoed through the empty park as Wilt made contact on Blake's weapon. Blake gritted her teeth at the impact, she could feel the vibrations of the collision traveling up her arms. The cowering leader then collapsed on the ground, curled up in a fetal position. It was at this moment that the angry scowl on Adam's mouth turned into a frown as he dropped his weapon, letting it clatter noisily on the ground.

In the silence the whimpering man begun muttering words to himself. "Psycho. Killer. Criminal." He fell silent soon after, having passed out from the shock.

Blake lowered her arms and latched Gambol Shroud onto her back, shaking them out to get rid of the odd feeling in them. She was caught off guard when Adam pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, if it weren't for Blake's enhanced hearing from her kitty ears, she would've missed it.

"It's okay Adam, we're safe now." Blake hugged him back just as tightly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Days after the incident at the small town, Blake finds herself traveling with Adam to the destination of their next mission. The two remained the same overall, though there was a slight change in Blake's attire. Replacing the black ribbon that was wrapped around her left arm, was a long detached black sleeve with a silver band near the top. The ribbon was now used to conceal her Faunus heritage, being worn as a bow to cover her kitty ears. She was never ashamed of them, but she found it easier to be able to enter shops and buy things they needed if everyone thought she was a regular human.

Ever since discovering her Semblance, the higher ups in the White Fang decided that Blake's skill could be useful on some of the missions they could not have done previously. Although Blake accepted the honor, she no longer felt pride in what she had to do. The missions she was given so far were quite dangerous, and involved injuring innocent bystanders. If she had to be honest, she would say that she hated this method of gaining Faunus "equality". All it seemed to do was bring fear along with the hate.

But Blake would keep these thoughts to herself, not even telling Adam. Although she hated it and wanted to leave, she couldn't. She promised herself that she had to be there with Adam, to defeat the beast he was becoming.

* * *

**A/N: Well here we are, and there's no one else to write on atm. It's kinda lame how we only know so much about certain characters in the series. I really hope we get to see everyone's Semblances in the next season so I have something to write. Thanks for reading, and as always follow, favorite, and/or review so I know that you guys enjoyed it. And if you want (especially once the second volume starts) suggest ideas for what could happen for the other characters' Semblances. It'd give me more motivation to write.**


	6. An Update yo

**A/N: _ThatCrazyGuyDownTheAlley_ (lmao such a perf name) provided a great idea that rather than leave this fic alone and let it be forgotten until Volume 2, I should do lil stories that show the characters I have so far still goofing up with their Semblances in other settings. **

**Now I do have a few of my own ideas as to what I can write, but I thought it'd be more fun to have you readers contributing your own thoughts. After all it was thanks to your reviews and ideas that Blake's chapter came out far better than the others (at least I think so). **

**I think it would be best to PM me any ideas you have so it would be easier to communicate, but I don't mind if you leave it as a review. As for those who are Guests, just leave a review if you want to make your ideas known. You can also choose to chat with me on Tumblr, there's a link to my blog on my profile.**

**Now I think I'll let you know what I kind of ideas _I_ have for these intermission chapters.**

**I was thinking of having settings that would involve just two out of the five characters I've written for so far. Like Ruby being bullied and Yang coming to a fiery rescue, or Pyrrha and Weiss meeting for the first time. Y'know using prompts like that and seeing where we can take them. Now I don't mind doing ships, but it's not a guarantee that i'll write 'em cuz this is mostly about family fun, not romance. But you never know, if it works with whatever we come up with and I feel comfortable writing it then it may happen. I was also considering if I should just round up all the kids so far and put them into a situation where they will wreak havoc XD. Prompts don't have to be linear, we can make it crazy if we want to, but perhaps not too crazy XD.**

**Well there's some thoughts I'll leave you with. Now if no one really contributes (which i hope won't happen) then I'll just make up some stuff myself. I'm really looking forward to seeing what you have to say!**

**(✌ﾟ∀ﾟ) Peace out yo!**


	7. Intermission 1

**A/N: Okay first Intermission chapter is a go! Prompt provided by the awesome Polarbearblue.**

**_Yang and Ruby want some ice cream, but they don't have any lien. They start racing the other kids and Yang starts gambling on her sister like she's a Russian race horse._**

* * *

It was the middle of July, Ruby and Yang were dressed for the weather, both wearing shorts and tank tops. The pair were walking down the sidewalk, Ruby was balancing along the edge of the curb while humming a cheerful tune. Yang on the other hand wasn't quite as chipper.

She rather be inside, where there was air conditioning and video games. However the two girls lost these privileges when they accidentally knocked over one of their Uncle Qrow's antique vases, a souvenir from his travels. They had been at his home, visiting him for the weekend.

After some scolding he sent them outside, that's when Ruby began pestering her to take her to the park. When Yang had declined her first few attempts, Ruby had resorted to using her adorable kicked puppy expression. It was hard to say no to that face.

So here they were, headed toward the park.

Yang could tell that they were nearing the park since she could hear children's laughter not too far away. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ruby shouted suddenly. "Ooooooh! Ice cream!" The eager eight year old disappeared in a swirl of rose petals, reappearing in front of an ice cream truck.

Yang smiled while shaking her head and soon followed after her. "Oh Yang, can we get some?" The small girl chirped eagerly.

The blonde looked at the menu on the side of the van, seeing all of the different selections available. Unfortunately she had left her allowance back at Uncle Qrow's, and she didn't want to make another journey there and back

"Sorry to disappoint you sis, but I don't have any lien with me right now." The goofy smile Ruby had turned into a pout. Yang chuckled at the sight.

"C'mon, let's go play at the playground now."

As they headed over, Yang noticed a small group of older boys atop the monkey bars, all of them eating some ice cream. While Ruby preoccupied herself on the slide, an idea sparked in Yang's mind. Yang strode over to the boys, there were three of them, and called up to them.

"Hey! Hellllooooo. Down here." When the three boys noticed her, they hopped down to her level and Yang got a better look at them.

Two of them were wearing red tint sunglasses and similar black outfits, they looked like copies of each other. The third boy had short dark hair and wasn't wearing any discernable accessory. He seemed like the leader of the group, as he approached Yang first, giving her a look of suspicion. "What do you want Blondie?" He said as he took a bite from his popsicle.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you'd mind lending me some lien." She told him casually.

The leader looked at her and scoffed. "I'm not going just give my money to you, I don't even know you."

"I'm Yang." She told him, sounding cheerful.

"Junior." He looked at her skeptically.

"Well, Junior, how about we make a bet?" Yang asked innocently. "You race my little sister, if she wins you give us enough lien for ice cream, and if she loses I'll stop bothering you. How does that sound?"

The boy considered it for a moment before he replied. "Deal. I doubt she could beat me anyways." He gloated.

Perfect, everything was going according to plan.

"Hey Ruby, come over here please." Ruby hopped off the seat off a swing and skipped over to them.

"What is it Yang?" She looked curiously at the three boys, wondering if they were friends of Yang.

"Hey Rubes, my pal Junior here was wanting to play with you. Said he wanted to race." The small girl's eyes lit with excitement. "But if you don't want to—" Yang was cut off as Ruby zealously shouted, "Yes!"

"Alrighty then, so let's make this easy." Yang said. "You guys will start at the edge of the woods and run to the slide, I'll stand by to see who makes it first. Sound good?"

Ruby and Junior nodded, already heading toward the woods. Yang stood near the slide while the other two boys sat on a teeter totter nearby.

They weren't really paying attention since they knew the inevitable winner would be Junior.

"Alright, ready on my mark." Yang shouted to the racers. "Ready, set, GO!"

Junior started off strong, already halfway to his goal. He looked behind himself for a brief moment to see how far Ruby was, only to not find her there. Confused, he looked ahead only to find the little girl already waiting at the finish line. As he reached the goal, he looked at his friends and Yang questioningly.

"How…but I was…and she was…" Junior was at a loss for words as he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened. He looked to his friends, but they seemed just as baffled as he was.

"I think you owe us some lien." Yang said to him, grinning.

Junior knew he didn't have to hand over any of his lien if he didn't want to, but he was taught to be a man of his word, and that he should never go back on his word. Grumbling silently to himself, he dug his hand into his pants pocket and handed over some of his lien to the blonde.

Some of the other children notice the exchange and, curious, went to see what was going on. Upon finding out a small girl like Ruby beat a tall boy like Junior in a race, they wanted to try their luck against her too. Yang took the opportunity to make deals with those who had lien to spare. Ruby, oblivious to the exchange of lien going around, simply thought that a bunch of Yang's friends wanted to play with her.

By the end of the day Yang had acquired more than enough lien to buy some ice cream. The leftover money she decided to use to buy a video game she'd been wanting for a while. However, Uncle Qrow questioned her about the game and manage to get the truth from her. As punishment, he had her use her allowance to pay back the kids she got the lien from, and confiscated the game as well.

* * *

**A/N: I avoided setting a specified amount with the lien since I'm unsure of how exactly the currency works. Not enough info on the RWBY universe to work with. Obviously didn't follow the prompt word for word, but I stayed close enough. Hope this was still enjoyable though.**

**Don't forget to leave a suggestion in a review or via PM. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Intermission 2

**A/N: Second submission for the Intermission chapters. Prompt provided by the brilliant ThatGuyDownThe Alley. Btw there's angst. Oops.**

**_Blake finds herself alone and discovers a use for her Semblance._**

* * *

A few months had passed since the incident in the small town. Now that Blake was able to use her Semblance, she spent every day honing her skill. Learning every trick she could about the properties of her Semblance.

She discovered, that with enough energy and concentration, she would be able to have her 'shadow' remain materialized for a set period of time. Creating an illusion that was quite useful during their missions.

Although Blake's ability was useful, her skill was not required on all missions. For most of these missions Adam was ordered to take them by himself. This happened often enough, leaving the girl to wait alone for the bull Faunus' return. During those times she would usually read a book she acquired through their travels.

Currently, Blake was occupying herself with a book, while waiting for Adam in an abandon building they had decided to set up camp in. When Blake finished her novel, she discovered there was nothing else left to occupy herself with. She looked down at the book in her hands with a frown. She considered reading it again, but figured it wouldn't be very satisfying since she just finished it. Then she thought about playing on her scroll, but remembered that Adam had taken it for the assignment.

Blake decided to exercise, hoping that movement will get her to think of something. She did several forms of work out, still unable to come up with anything. As she began to perform her Semblance practice, an interesting thought occurred to her.

Blake thought about the ability for her 'shadow' to be able to remain active for extended periods. She figured that with the right pose, she could get it to look like it was interacting with her in some way. Stopping her current exercise she sat down where she was, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap, and concentrated. It didn't take her long to feel the chilly sensation of her Semblance activating.

Rising up, she walked forward a few steps before turning around to look at her handiwork. A perfect replica of her was still sitting there on the floor, looking comfortable and ready to listen. Taking a seat in front of her clone, she began talking to it.

It was a bit odd at first, since her conversation often led her to think she would receive a response, leaving for awkward pauses. Eventually she realized she should avoid trying to make this a discussion between two people. She started off with general topics like what has been going on the past few days or what kind of meal they'll have for dinner.

However, the happy thoughts didn't last, as she began to vent out her innermost thoughts. Things she couldn't tell anyone, not even Adam. She let out all of her frustrations; stating her worries and doubts. She told her clone all of her fears for the future of all Faunus. Voiced her uncertainties about the new changes the White Fang had been undergoing. Wondering if it was really worth it all in the end. She talked about Adam, and how he seemed to be a different person ever since the higher ups began sending him on more covert missions.

Unable to hold herself together anymore, she began to cry. The sobs wracking her lithe frame; she wrapped her arms around herself, clenching tightly at her clothing. The clone vanished after her emotional outburst, a reminder that she was alone.

At some point Blake laid on the floor curled up into herself, trying to make herself look as small as possible, trying to disappear. She didn't stop her sobs when she heard someone open a door. Even when she heard their footsteps approach and felt a pair of hands grab her shoulder, she found herself not caring anymore.

Through her blurry vision she recognized familiar red streaks of hair, before she was engulfed in a warm embrace. She continued to cry into Adam's shoulder, grabbing fistfuls of his jacket. The two stayed like that for a long while, Adam kneeling down and holding a sobbing Blake. Blake clutched onto him afraid that if she let go he would leave again.

Adam looked down at her, feeling her squeezing grip on him, and grimaced. He wanted so badly to know why Blake was like this, but he knew that if he tried to ask she would brush him off. Adam wondered when things had changed between them.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah…This came out way more angsty than I expected XD. And here I was saying something about "family fun" in that update chap. Ya'll prolly thinking "Where's the fun in this?!" lol**

**Anyways I hope this was okay. I know it's not what you may have expected, but this is where my train of thought led me when I saw the prompt.**

**Remember, ya can leave me a prompt in a review or PM. I haven't gotten any other people contributing, and I would really like to see your ideas. The next Intermission will prolly be one I made up, unless someone sends in something before I finish it. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	9. Intermission 3

**A/N: Third one, whooo! This one was suggested by a lovely person known as Varbos. Meant to have this up sooner, but life intervened in the harshest of ways.**

_**Pyrrha goes hiking and gets lost.**_

* * *

It was late spring in the city of Vale. The weather warm enough to cavort outside, but cool enough for the heat to not be overbearing. Perfect weather for a camping trip, at least that's what the father of a young Pyrrha Nikos claimed. The two were now on their way to the Emerald Forest National Park for said camping trip. Pyrrha's mother was unfortunately far too over encumbered by her work to be able to join them on this trip. Though she suggested that this would make a very good father-daughter bonding trip for the two.

Once they arrived they quickly went to stake out a spot to camp, somewhere that would be secluded from any other campers but still close by the park's facilities. It didn't take them long to find the perfect spot, just about West from the entrance. It was a large open area, enough to accompany their large tent and still have room for another smaller tent if required. There was a small creek that could be heard nearby, so they didn't have to worry about water and could probably get some fish for dinner later tonight.

Pyrrha's father set up the tent, while she went to gather wood for a fire. Although Pyrrha wanted to assist her father with the large tent, they both agreed that it'd probably be better if Pyrrha didn't come near the metal poles, in case her Semblance might decide to activate suddenly. After her task was done, she went about busying herself with other small jobs until her father finished with the tent. However when she had completed those she found that he was still struggling with it. Pyrrha didn't want to sit around doing nothing and decided to go out and enjoy the scenery. Gathering a few supplies into her pack she announced to her father that she would go hiking while he dealt with the tent. He replied with a grunt of acknowledgement, currently wrestling with one of the metal poles, and she proceeded to head off into the forest.

Emerald Forest was a large park that was, oddly enough, situated fairly close to the city, where the many tourists and citizens could see the treetops that made up its namesake. It was widely known for its lush vegetation, beautiful scenery, and untamed wildlife. Frequent campers called it a haven of tranquility, a lovely place to come for relaxation and time away from the noise of a bustling city life.

Pyrrha took in the sights and sounds all around her, almost feeling as if she were in another world. Every now and then, she would see small creatures scamper away in burrows and dens whenever she came too close. So far she had not run into anything bigger than a deer, and Pyrrha silently gave thanks that fortune was for once on her side today.

She trekked through the woods for quite some time, for soon she could see the sun beginning its descent to the horizon. Pyrrha pulled off her pack and rifled through it until she pulled out a compass. Even though she knew that she should have been keeping track of where she went, she knew that to return to their camp it would pretty much be a straight shot East. After readjusting her bag onto her back she glanced down at the compass in her palm. What she saw made her groan in frustration.

Normally the compass needle would be pointing toward the magnetic North. However the needle in Pyrrha's compass was constantly spinning in a moderate clockwise motion. Her Semblance was once again making a nuisance of itself. Pyrrha felt that she should have expected this to happened, she was surprised that the thought didn't occur to her sooner. With a frustrated shout she shoved the compass into her pocket and went through her pack again.

She didn't really bring too much, just items she deemed to be useful. She had a flashlight, water bottle, rope, a very small pocket knife, some snacks, and a flare. The flare would be useful to use as a signal, but she had no idea exactly how far in she went, so even if she used it the chance that someone would see it was unlikely. She released a long sigh, if anything she could always try to retrace her steps and look for specific landmarks she may be able to recognize. As she considered this she heard the rustling of leaves nearby, directly behind her.

Pyrrha froze as she heard the approach of the heavy thudding of footsteps, accompanied by the snapping and crunching of twigs and fallen leaves. As she focused in on the sounds of something nearing her location, it was then she noticed how the silence settled in around her. She didn't hear the noises of any of the smaller animals. Carefully grabbing her bag, she began to turn slowly to face the oncoming danger. What her eyes came to meet was that of a large bear. When the large mammal registered the intruder in front of it, it stood up on its hind legs and released a resounding roar.

Pyrrha didn't wait any longer once she heard the guttural growl from the bear. Swiftly swinging her pack on, she made a mad dash into the trees. She didn't care where she went, as long as it led her away from the bear. She had no moment of reprieve as she could hear the bear crashing its way through the brush toward her. It was suspenseful, to say the least, since Pyrrha chose not to look back to see her progress, fearing that she would trip otherwise. She was running for what seemed to be a long time, she wasn't sure, since the bear did not halt its unrelenting charge.

Fearing that she may stumble and fall from exhaustion, she decided that the only way to escape its wrath would be to climb somewhere up high and wait for it to leave. Ducking and weaving through the foliage she finally spotted a tree tall enough to escape the bear's wrath. As quickly as she could, she fished out the rope from her bag and wrapped it around the trunk while holding the two ends. Not wanting to waste any more time she used the rope to help pull herself up so that she could climb the tree quickly. Making it to the first branch she felt the bear's weight tackle into the tree, almost making her lose her grip. Frantically she grabbed onto the branch and clumsily pulled herself up. She didn't stop climbing until she reached a spot that made it impossible to progress further. Fortunately for her she was up high enough for the bear to be unable to reach her.

Letting out a relieved sigh she allowed herself to finally rest, her legs becoming sore from running so hard and her arms hurt from being scratched and cut by stray branches. The sounds of grumpy growls could be heard from below as the bear paced around the tree. Looks like she was going to be here a while. Luckily for her she had somehow manage to hold onto her rope and used it to tie herself to the branch she currently occupied, so that she wouldn't fall off if she fell asleep from exhaustion. After what seemed to be an hour, the bear let out one final snort before heading back from where it came.

Pyrrha stayed in the tree a bit longer, not wanting to come down too soon in case the bear was still close enough to hear her descent. It took her a half hour to feel convinced that the bear had truly gone and that no other threat would appear. Untying the rope, she carefully made her way down the tree. Once she touched the ground she then remembered her situation; she was still lost. Pyrrha decided to continue in the direction the bear had chased her, hoping that she would eventually find a man-made landmark.

As Pyrrha wandered hopelessly through the forest she heard a familiar sound. The sound of trickling water. Hope bloomed in the young girl's heart as she headed toward the sound. Stumbling out from a bush she came across a small creek; the same one that was near her and her father's camp. With glee Pyrrha rushed through the water, not caring if she got soaked, and could smell the smoke from burning wood. Following her senses she finally entered her camp and shouted happily.

Upon hearing the cry of joy Pyrrha's father poked his head out of the tent to see what all the commotion was about. What he saw was his daughter looking completely disheveled, with leaves and twigs caught in her hair and small scratches on her face and arms. Alarmed by her state he quickly grabbed a first aid kit and tended to her. While doing this his daughter began retelling the events that led to her current appearance. After he finished he told her to wait while he went to get one more thing.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and sighed, finally able to truly relax. However when she heard the sound of a camera shutter she opened her eyes to see her father holding his scroll up at her and grinning. As the realization dawned upon her she rose up immediately and went to grab the scroll from her father. However she was much too sore and exhausted to really do much, and her father's height made it impossible to reach the phone in his outstretched hand. Defeated, Pyrrha gave up and decided it was time for a nap as she trudged into their tent.

When the two finally return home from their camping trip Pyrrha's father made it his new pastime to retell the events of Pyrrha's first day. Showing his listeners the picture of a frazzled Pyrrha on his scroll.

* * *

**A/N: Hahah! Man, I apparently enjoy picking on Pyrrha, and so does her dad lol. Thank you Varbos for suggesting this one, I still can't believe that something like this didn't cross my mind before. See, this is why I need you guys for prompts XD.**

**So yeah, you guys should totes give me more prompts to work with. This is tons of fun and very good practice for me! As always, thanks for reading!**


	10. Intermission 4

**A/N: This came out a lot longer than I planned it to XD Putting all that extra, and prolly unnecessary, details. Prompt suggested by two ppl actually. The first being my idea farm (you know who you are XD) and ProofNegative. Since two ppl wanted it I delivered.**

_**Yang tries to cook using her Semblance.**_

* * *

Today was an important day eleven year old Yang had been waiting for. Today was the day Yang was going to learn how to properly cook.

She had been pestering her dad to teach her the ways to be a great chef ever since eating the magnificent meal he created for their last Thanksgiving gathering. She had even watched him prepare the meal and admired the way he moved about the kitchen to cook multiple things all at once. She couldn't figure out how he knew exactly how much seasoning to add into a certain dish to make it taste awesome. To Yang, everything he made was perfection and absolutely delicious, so Yang wanted to learn from the best. Her main motive was to impress her friends with her amazing cooking skills, but she also thought it would be useful to know how to cook for herself and Ruby when their dad wasn't home.

Yang had finally managed to bother her dad enough to make him cave. Now the two were currently in the kitchen, both wearing aprons due to Yang's insistence that they were to wear them to look more 'chefy'. However the only other apron available was an extra one her dad kept around, so it was several sizes too big for Yang. Her dad amended this problem by folding it in half, covering only her waist.

Yang was pumped; she was so excited to finally be able to learn from the best chef in the world. Then she would be the best in the world, maybe even better than him. They started out with something simple, eggs and bacon.

Yang's first few attempts at cracking the eggs resulted with yolk splatting all over the stove and floor, often because she exerted too much force when doing so. Her dad was patient though, showing her the proper angle and force to open them. It didn't take long for Yang to figure it out after that, but when seeing her dad break open an egg with one hand she looked at him expectantly with puppy eyes. When he saw this he let out a chuckle, telling her he would teach her another time.

He offered the handle of the pan to her and she firmly grasped it, a little nervous that she might flip the pan suddenly. Her dad coaxed her to slacken her grip, jokingly saying she might break the handle with the power grip she was giving it. Yang relaxed, and her dad proceeded to tell her when the eggs would be finished. He added that if she wanted she could try to practice flipping the egg to make it cook faster on both sides. Yang nodded her head vigorously, she had to learn this technique if she wanted to be prepared to flip other foods.

Her dad handed a spatula to her and she made several attempts to flip the eggs she had in the pan. It was difficult to figure out how to get under them, as the oil made them slip and slide everywhere. The ones she did manage to get flipped over, she had popped the yolk, the golden liquid spilling in the pan. After a bit they set the pan of eggs aside and placed a clean pan in its place. Now they were going to cook some bacon.

The bacon was a lot easier to handle since all she really had to do was wait for it to cook on one side then flip it over to cook the other side. Though she didn't much enjoy when the hot bacon grease popped onto her arms occasionally. After cooking a few strips, the two heard a scroll toning that it was receiving a call in another room. Her dad went to take the call, saying she seemed capable of handling herself, and left the kitchen.

Yang hummed happily to herself as she watched the bacon sizzle and slowly cook. She was finding herself becoming impatient with waiting for only one side to cook. Can't there be a quicker way that would cook both sides at once? She pondered for a bit, then realized something important. She could use her Semblance! All she had to do was think of something that would make her really mad to activate it. She gathered a few strips of raw bacon and set them on a plate, holding it close to her body in preparation.

She thought of a scenario where Ruby was with some kids that were bullying her for no reason, and her temper flared. Her body was covered in flames as she thought about pummeling those kids picking on her baby sis. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard something sizzling in her arms, and remembered the bacon. She looked down expectantly at the plate, her flames now dying down as her anger vanished. As luck would have it one of the pieces of bacon popped some grease off of it right on Yang face, causing her to yelp in surprise and reflexively drop the plate.

The ceramic shattered as it hit the floor, plate shards and bacon scattering every which way. Yang froze in fear as she heard the rush of footsteps nearing the kitchen. She turned to look at the doorway, seeing her dad there with a panicked expression. He quickly scooped up Yang in his arms and carried her to a chair at the dining table, setting her down to examine her for any cuts, which she didn't have. Yang felt like she was going to cry, she was probably going to get in trouble for breaking that plate and making a mess. However instead of scolding, her dad wiped away the tears brimming her eyes and gave her a gentle smile. He told her that it whatever it was that happened wasn't her fault, that he should have stayed by her rather than take a phone call he could always return later.

While she sat in the chair her father cleaned up the mess. He was astonished to find all the bacon pieces were perfectly cooked.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to go with a mix of a bad and good end with this. Can't be perfect on your first attempt at cooking. I sure as heck wasn't XD.**

**Please leave me a prompt you want to see as the next installment. Don't be shy, if ya got more than one then share them all with me. The more the merrier~ **

**I was thinking I need a cover photo for this series, since it's being so well received. It's boring seeing my profile pic there. Since I'm a terrible artist, it'd be chill to get art from a reader. Doesn't need to be anything special, could just be the title all fancy like or a couple of the kids. Just let me know if you plan on doing it.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Intermission 5

**A/N: This one is actually two different prompts that are from a pal of mine. I decided it'd be more interesting just mixing 'em together. This is fluffy and (hopefully) adorable, and Ruby's a big goofball. What more do ya need?**

**_Ruby becomes popular, and gets into an odd situation._**

* * *

Ruby is twelve years old. She has mastered her Semblance in such a way that she's able to maintain most of her energy when using it. Although she likes to occasionally use that extra energy to create rose petals in her wake. She found it relaxing to watch the petals swirl in the air and dissipate about her.

Due to the insistent urging from her gym coach, Ruby had joined her school's track team. She was nervous about it at first, not used to the kind of environment and having a bit of a 'stage fright' knowing so many people will be watching her. Everyone on her team were very encouraging and didn't force her into uncomfortable situations. Eventually, with the help of her new friends, she was able to overcome her nervousness and embrace the attention.

After her first official track meet, she had become widely known for her speed. Though because it was her first one she was still nervous. While she ran in bursts with her Semblance, rose's petals would often appear, swirling everywhere around her. It left the audience in awe at the sight, and seeing the young girl win so many runs caused the crowd to burst into loud cheers. They gave her a nickname, since this new member was not very well known, and called her Whirlwind Rose. The petals were like a signature for her, and it became well known to everyone who those petals belonged to.

She had been to a few smaller scale track meets after that, and her popularity only grew. To the young Rose's surprise, she even had a fan club. All of the attention made her extremely flustered. Every once in a while she would have someone from the fan club go up to her and confess their unyielding love to her. Due to her tomboyish looks, she even had a few girls confess to her. She always turned them down of course, but the situation would always leave her face glowing red with a blush. As much attention as she was getting, Ruby didn't entirely enjoy it. She wanted to get away from it all sometimes.

Ruby had found a nice secluded area in the school to go to during her lunch hour. It seemed none of the other students knew about this place. It was a small greenhouse near the back of the school. It was a well-kept place, since none of the students came to ruin its beauty. Most of the time Ruby went there it was empty, though on a few occasions she would be greeted by the garden's caretaker. They didn't mind Ruby hiding out in the greenhouse, as long as she didn't ruin the plants, it was fine.

It was a relatively quiet place, only the sounds of birds chirping interrupting the silence every now and then. She was glad to finally have moments of peace, away from all the loud fans that stalked her through the halls.

Today her visit wasn't quite as uneventful as all the other days.

Ruby had just entered the greenhouse after finally losing all of her frenzied fans, thanks to her Semblance. Looking around, she finds the gardener is not in today. She walks past the rows of potted plants and bouquets of flowers, until she reaches the back. There is a small table and two chairs there, as well as a small bench nearby. There's also a back entrance to the greenhouse, but Ruby has never had any reason to use it.

She settles down in one of the chairs at the table, getting her lunch and setting it out on the table. Before she could dig in though, she hears the rattle of a handle being turned, and the back doors burst open.

A young girl with a pale complexion and strikingly white hair rushes into the area, she looked to be around Ruby's age. She's wearing a blue blouse that was ruffled at the front, and a plaid red skirt. She has on brown dress shoes and white knee high socks. The girl quickly turned to close the doors behind her, locking the doors as well. Ruby was at a loss for words, unsure of how to react in a situation like this.

The young girl waited by the door for a few beats before Ruby heard her sigh in relief. Straightening herself, the girl turned to survey her surroundings, only to freeze her gaze on Ruby.

Ruby's mouth felt dry as she looked into the girl's eyes. They were a crystal clear blue color, and very beautiful to look at. Ruby was too busy being enamored with her eyes that she didn't notice the girl's scowl as she advanced toward her.

"You!" The girl shouted suddenly, jolting Ruby from her daze. "Wipe that goofy grin off your face. It's giving me the creeps."

Wait. She was smiling that whole time?

"Also don't just keep staring at me. Say something at least!" The fair-skinned girl reprimanded, still nearing.

Ruby rose up from her chair and began to back pedal away from the irate girl, putting her hands in front of her as a sign of surrender.

"Ah. Um. Well. I…uh." _Wow genius, so smooth._ Ruby thought.

Ruby had backed into a wire anchored in the ground that was holding one of the hanging plants up above. Which was hanging right over the scolding girl. She caused the wire to shake violently, making the hook the potted plant was suspended by sway, and causing it to fall off.

Without thinking, Ruby used her Semblance to rush forward, petals materializing as well, and tackled into the girl. She had just barely moved both of them out of the way in time. Ruby could hear the girl gasp in surprise at the sudden action, and at the sound of the pot shattering against the ground. A silence settled over them briefly, and they remained still.

Ruby propped herself up and looked down at the girl; relieved to find she was unharmed. She looked into the girl's eyes, losing herself once again in the mesmerizing icy orbs. The girl looked away quickly, her face tinging pink, before speaking to Ruby.

"Get off of me you dolt."

Ruby blinked, and realized the position she was in. She was practically straddling the pale girl. Blushing furiously, Ruby bolted up and off of the girl. Tentatively, she offered a hand to help her up, the girl sighed and accepted it, much to Ruby's relief. Ruby ended up using a bit more strength than she thought, causing the girl to stumble into her a bit awkwardly. Not wanting the girl to yell at her again, she used her Semblance, backing away swiftly. Rose petals swirling a trail in the air.

"Oh, um. Sorry." She said nervously. Rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

The girl looked at the peculiar rose petals in interest, watching them until they disappeared without a trace. She had a thoughtful look on her face. Suddenly, she snapped her gaze at Ruby, making the dark haired girl's nerves go haywire. Ruby expected another scolding, but what she got instead was much different.

"I think I know you." The girl stated. "You're that 'Whirlwind Rose' that I hear everyone boasting about recently."

Ruby was surprised that this girl had known about her, well her nickname, and was at a loss for words.

"Well, am I right?" The girl pressed on, impatiently tapping one foot on the ground.

Ruby stumbled over the words in her response.

"O-Oh. U-um, yeah. That's me alright." She gave a halfhearted chuckle, nervous about the other girl's reply.

"Hmm…" The other girl held a hand to her chin in thought.

"If you're so popular, why are you here alone?"

Ruby let out a small laugh.

"I guess I can't really handle it, y'know?" Ruby continued speaking before the girl could answer. "It's nice that everyone looks up to me and recognizes me. But sometimes it gets to be a bit too much to handle. Everyone wants to be around me, and it seems that I never get any time to myself. I know they don't mean to bother me, they're just too caught up in the hype I guess. So I come here, where it's peaceful and quiet, so that I can relax. Away from all the noise."

Ruby realized she had been rambling. She blushed a little, feeling somewhat embarrassed as she tried to apologize. However before she could speak, a small, delicate hand covered her mouth. Ruby could feel her cheeks heat up, she hoped the other girl couldn't feel it too.

"You talk too much." The other girl said.

After removing her hand from Ruby's face, she continued.

"I guess it makes sense for you to want to hide out here. It is a rather pleasant scenery." The pale girl waved her hand at the rest of the garden. Ruby gave her a goofy smile, but it soon disappeared as a realization dawned on her.

"Oh no!" She shouted, making the other girl jolt from her outburst. "The plant!"

Ruby rushed over to the shattered potted plant, holding the pieces in her hands in disdain. The girl watched her curiously.

"Oh man. If the gardener sees this he won't let me in here ever again." Ruby said pitifully.

The girl looked at her with sympathy. After all, none of this would have happened if she didn't show up. An idea entered her mind then.

"Hey." Ruby looked away from the fallen plant to the girl. "Do you know if there's any extra pots around?" The girl asked her. Ruby nodded her head. The girl smiled.

"Good. Then I think your troubles will be solved."

Ruby was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked her.

"What I'm saying, dunce, is that we can still save this plant." The girl rolled her eyes, but there was no malice in her voice. "Now go get a pot while I clean up this mess." The girl ordered her.

Ruby stood up quickly, reflexively giving a salute to the girl. The action made the fair-skinned girl giggle, a hand trying to hide her smile. Ruby thought she looked prettier with a smile.

Ruby dashed off, rose petals materializing in a frenzy, and retrieved a pot. She returned to the scene, finding that the girl had cleared the pot shards away. Upon spotting Ruby the girl waved her over.

"The plant doesn't seem too damaged, so all we need to do is put it in the new pot." The whited haired girl explained. "If you can find some, we'll need some fresh soil as well." Ruby set the pot down next to the girl and pointed a thumb at herself.

"Just leave it to me! I'll be sure to find some." The girl smiled at Ruby, making her heart skip a beat.

When Ruby rushed off to find out where the bags of soil were kept, those mysterious rose petals were left in her wake. The girl liked watching those petals dance in the air. It was partially the reason why she had the energetic girl go fetch the items they needed.

It didn't take Ruby long to spot them in a corner near the front entrance. She grabbed one that was already opened and took it back to where the other girl waited. She found that the plant was placed in the pot, but there wasn't a lot of soil in it. She dropped the bag near the girl, who looked at her skeptically.

"Don't think I'm going to do all of the work. You get to do this part. I don't really want to get it under my nails." The girl huffed.

"Sure thing princess." Ruby teased, smiling when the girl looked away with a blush.

"Don't call me that." She said with a pout.

Ruby chuckled, and went to shovel handfuls of the soil into the new pot until it was enough. Once that was done, they replaced the hook onto the newly potted plant and managed to put it back on the wire without further trouble.

The two girls grinned in satisfaction at their handiwork. Then Ruby remembered that she wanted to ask the girl something since she first saw her.

"Hey." The white haired girl looked over at her. "What were you doing earlier? When you were rushing in here before."

The girl began to fidget nervously, pulling at the hem of her skirt. It was kind of cute actually.

"Well, I kind of…ran away." The girl admitted bashfully. Now Ruby was curious.

"May I ask why?"

There was a long pause. Ruby was afraid she may have been prying too much. She was going to apologize, and tell the girl she didn't need to explain herself, but stopped when the girl finally began to speak.

"I was lonely."

She sounded so dejected saying those three words.

Ruby didn't hesitate to approach the girl, and took her into a gentle embrace. She didn't notice it until now, but the girl was at least an inch shorter than her, which made Ruby cheer internally at being tall for once. The girl stiffened in her hold, but soon she relaxed and returned the hug. Ruby could feel herself grinning like an idiot, but she didn't care. All she wanted right now was to make this girl feel better.

When they separated, Ruby was still smiling and it made the other girl return the smile with her own.

"By the way, my name's Ruby! What's yours?" She eagerly asked.

The pale girl stared into Ruby's silver eyes. Enjoying the sparkle of mirth she saw there. She wouldn't mind having this girl as her friend. It might turn out for an interesting future.

"I'm Weiss."

* * *

**Omake: **

**Ruby:** "So, I'm twelve years old! What about you?"

**Weiss:** "...I'm fourteen."

**Ruby:** "What?! But you're so tiny!"

**Weiss:** *Flicks Ruby's forehead* "Don't call me tiny!"

**Ruby:** "Ouch! Okay. Sorry." *Pouts*

**Weiss: **_She's lucky she's cute._

**A/N: Adorable lil turds ain't they? Hahah. I did a fluffy shippy thing, been a while since my last one (which was my only one til now XD). Well, my friend, I hope you like this, cuz it's got Rubble being a popular dork and cuddles with a cute teeny shitlord XD.**

**I was tempted to make this it's own story, maybe with a couple of chapters n all, but then I was like meh :V The prompts are intended for this story, so i'll just try to keep it short. And trust me, this is short XD. I would've kept going with this if it wasn't 'sposed to be an intermission chapter.**

**Please send me any prompts ya got. Remember, you can send in more than one. It don't bother me one bit! I may even do something like this again; mixing prompts together.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed~❤  
**


End file.
